Rejection's Phoenix
by Eeveelover123
Summary: Kenny struggles to make the most of the aftermath of a rejection.
1. Chapter 1- Dawn's POV

"Bye!" Dawn called as she waved to the ship floating away from her. "We'll see each other soon!" she could just barely see Ash and Brock waving back to her on the ship. It seemed like the time while she could still see her friends was too short. In a flash the ship was gone and she was standing alone on the dock waving to nothing. Now that their journey was over, she wondered what was going to happen. She could become a pokestylist with buneary, or she could keep continuing her journey as a coordinator with Kenny. A shout from behind interrupted her thoughts. "DAWN!" it sounded like… she turned around and saw Barry running toward her. "Barry!? What are you doing here?" she asked. He doubled over to catch his breath. When he caught his breath, he asked, "I need to ask you something. Confusedly she agreed. He led her to a little fountain in the middle of an empty park. They sat down on a park bench and she stared at the fountain as he talked. "I know this is kinda sudden, and it seems like it's coming out of nowhere but… "He started. He seemed to be building up the courage to say something. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out. If dawn was drinking water, it would have been spit out all over him at that moment. "WHAT!?" she exclaimed. He blushed. "Well um, I've sort of had a crush on you ever since we first met. He told her. Dawn was a little taken aback but nonetheless said, "Why didn't you say something earlier? Because I've felt the same way." Barry was taken aback at this. "You have?" he asked. She nodded. "So is this a yes?" he asked with a grin. "Of course!" she replied and threw her arms around him. After the brief embrace, they started to walk back to dawn's house, holding hands, but were interrupted when Kenny ran up to dawn with a question of his own.


	2. Chapter 2-Kenny's POV

Kenny hoped he wasn't too late, but he feared the worst when he saw Dawn and Barry holding hands. Trying to ignore Barry, he focused on who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world, Dawn, and asked, "now that you have finished watching ash compete in the Sinnoh league, are you going to go on a journey with me?" He could see the pain in her eyes as she shook her head and said, "I have other plans" and looked at Barry. He was too late. After bidding her and Barry goodbye, he walked home.


	3. Chapter 3-Mesprit's POV

Her head ached. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She needed to contact her sisters. Uxie was easy. Too busy thinking to do anything else. She would meet us there. In Lake Valor Azelf was battling. She will meet us there. She raced off to find him.


	4. Chapter 4-Kenny's POV

Sitting on his back porch, Kenny wondered why. He thought she liked him. She even called him handsome once! What happened to that moment when they liked each other? Who even knew Barry was in the picture!? A shrill cry interrupted his thoughts. "SPRIT!" Was that a Pokémon? A strange floating Pokémon flew up to him. "MES MESPRIT! SPRIT MESPRIT!" "Are you the legendary lake Pokémon, Mesprit?" he asked. Mesprit nodded. "If you're legendary, what are you doing here?" Mesprit said her name over and over again obviously trying to tell him something important. "I can't understand Pokémon!" She instead touched her paw to his forehead and immediately multiple pictures appeared in his head. First a picture of dawn. Then he remembered that dawn had told him that she and Mesprit are connected. Then a bunch of pictures of dawn a Barry smiling and holding hands, being happy together. Each image disappeared in a flash of fire. Finally an image of Dialga and Palkia, which ended in a flash of white light.


	5. Chapter 5-Kenny's POV

"So you were trying to tell me something! But what does it mean?" Mesprit grabbed his hand and used teleport. "Warn me next time!" he said rubbing his head. "I guess teleporting gives people a headache." Once the headache subsided he looked up and saw a strange scene. He saw three pedestals in the shape of a triangle. On each one was a lake Pokémon, Uxie Mesprit, and Azelf. The three lake Pokémon shot a beam into the center of the triangle. When the beams collided, they created a portal in which Dialga and Palkia stepped out of. "WHAT!? I'M SEEING DIALGA AND PALKIA IN PERSON!" he said happily. Mesprit flew over to him and touched her paw to him forehead again. But this time there was a voice in his head telling him exactly what to say. "Please create an alternate universe in which I and Dawn are closer." Dialga and Palkia seemed to understand. They roared and a flash of white light obscured his vision.


	6. Chapter 6-Kenny's POV

When he awoke he was in a bed. It was in a room that looked like it was made for a little boy. He felt weird. He turned his head and saw another bed. It was pink and the room was cut in half. The side he was on was obviously for a boy and the other was obviously for a girl. He looked at the bed and saw a lump like a person was sleeping there. He saw the head was turned away from him. He just knew it was dawn! She had the same bed head. He got up and walked over to her and tried to shake her awake. "Dawn! Wake up!" He gasped and covered his mouth. His voice was high-pitched like a little kid's! Dawn stirred awake and saw him standing above her. In a little girl's voice, she said, "it's not today, its tomorrow." "What's tomorrow?" he asked. She looked confused. "Don't you remember? Our first day of Pokémon preschool." She said. Then he realized. Dialga and Palkia had granted his and Mesprit's wish. But in the universe, Dawn and Kenny are siblings!


	7. Chapter 7-Kenny's POV

Chapter 7-Kenny's POV

**I want to give some thanks to people: PinkPikachu13, Emolga237, Snivy0105, maycontestdrew, six-sides-of-the-dice, Hilda-and-N, Fieryspark, and pkmn11! phew! lots of names! YAY! they all read my story then reviewed/PMed me about my story! thanks guys! oh and I really think you should read Emolga237's stories cuz they are really good and recently updated! now, without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER IN REJECTION'S PHOENIX!*applause***

He let the idea of being related to dawn sink in. He was in shock. He walked back to his bed and sat on it. Then a woman walked in. She looked at him then turned to dawn and said, "Wake up, sweetie pie! Time for breakfast!" Dawn sat up and said, "Thanks nanny Chantelle!" Kenny made a mental note to call her Nanny Chantelle. But if she is our nanny, wouldn't that mean we were rich? He was confused but he followed the girls. Once he got out of the room, there was a sight to behold. He lived in a mansion now! It was beautiful. Dawn kept giving him weird looks as he looked at everything. She must have thought it was weird because the Kenny this Dawn knows has lived here his whole life. After the LONG walk to the dining room, he was even more impressed by that room. It was HUGE! There was a stained glass roof! It was amazing! After having breakfast with what he assumed were his new parents, dawn asked him a question, "Let's go in the pool!" He couldn't help but say, "We have a pool?" "Why are you acting so weird?" she asked. "I'm not acting weird!" he said. "Well, I'm gonna go in the pool "she said and she ran off to get changed. "Wait for me!" he called after her. He knew he would get lost if he tried to go anywhere on his own and ran after her.


End file.
